1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to conveyor chains for textile processing machines and more particularly to a conveyor chain having a lubricant supply that is safeguarded at all times in the event of maximum mechanical stressing.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is well known to use conveyor chains to connect tenter clips to one another to form chain belts which rotate in textile processing machines, for example in tentering frames. For reasons of reliability in operation, the antifriction bearings (whose outer rings roll on guide bars to absorb the tensile stresses resulting from the tension of the textile breadth) are regularly serviced with a supply of lubricant.
A conveyor chain of the type generally discussed above is described in German Utility Patent No. 17 07 286. This type of conveyor chain is disadvantageous because the link bushing is not secured against rotation, and as a result, the connection between the transverse bore in the pin (on one side) and the roller element (on the other side) can be closed by the link bushing. A further disadvantage is that the roller element rolls directly on the link bushing. Although lubrication of the antifriction bearing can take place in this way for a very short time (provided that the link bushing has not rotated), the link bushing must be made of a special bearing material having increased hardness which results in considerable costs. If not, increased wear will occur which reduces the productivity of the textile processing machines.
An object of the invention is to provide a conveyor chain of the aforementioned kind which is distinguished by a long service life, safeguarding at all times the possibility of relubrication of the antifriction bearing. This object is attained by provisions as simple as possible, in particular by the use of a maximum number of standardized components.